


You and I

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small part of Oliver and Felicity's road trip across the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

They had left Denver, Colorado that morning and taken a short drive to Alliance, Nebraska. It was one of many stops on their summer road trip. It was fun traveling by car, just the two of them, and visiting random tourist attractions. Before leaving the little town they grabbed some lunch at a local coffee shop after spending a couple hours visiting the various attractions. Carhenge was definitely a sight, but there was also a beautiful historical fountain and a couple museums. Each location they stopped at they took many pictures to share with their loved ones and to keep as memories for themselves. The morning and partial afternoon in Alliance had been fun, but now Felicity was sitting the passenger seat of Oliver’s car bored out of her mind.

She and Oliver had been on the road for about four hours. The radio kept cutting out because of the lack of towers in the area. The scenery was less than exciting as well. She knew that it was a state that relied a lot on agriculture, but jeez louise was it boring. She leaned back further in her seat and propped her feet up on the dash. Her arm rest on the frame of the window, but not leaning it out completely. She was not going to risk a bug smashing into her hand… again. That had been so gross and Oliver would not stop laughing. 

He pulled onto I-80 and Felicity glanced over to the speedometer; he was speeding of course, but only about seven over the speed limit. She knew that he had gone even faster in some places, though, she didn’t mind. It got them to their destinations faster at least. She let out soft sigh and let her eyes drift back to the scenery. There was so much nothing she thought she was actually going to pass out from boredom. 

Felicity leaned up in her seat and let out a small gasp, “Look at that!” She exclaimed. 

Oliver blinked, “What?” 

“Another fracking field.” She groaned and flopped back against her seat. 

He chuckled and shook his head at her, “We’ve got about an hour and a half. We’ll be there soon.” 

“Alright.” She sighed heavily. Next time she was going to remember to hack into one of the satellite radio companies and get Oliver free access. Listening to music would at least be more entertaining than sitting in silence. That made her sound like a brat. She loved spending this time with Oliver; she really did. She loved that they had so much time to just relax and be with each other. She just wasn’t used to not doing anything. She’d spent so much of her time the past couple years constantly working it was hard to shut down that part of her. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked. “Other than you being bored.” 

Felicity turned her head towards him, “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“I know you.” He said as he pulled his gaze off the road to meet hers for just a moment. “Even if you don’t say anything I know something is bothering you.” 

“I was just thinking.” Felicity breathed out. “It’s been so long since I’ve had nothing to do… work wise that is.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s nice… but weird.” 

“You’re not getting tired of being stuck with me?” He asked, but in a teasing tone. 

“Never.” She gives him a smile. 

“Good.” He reaches one hand over and lets it settle on her knee. “I know it’s hard. You were the hardest worker even before you joined the team. I might have looked at your personnel file.” He laughed. He turned his head again and gave her that charming grin, “You’ll be fine.” 

“I love you.” Felicity said. She put her hand over his and squeezed gently. She relaxed a little easier and moved her thumb across the top of his hand. She knew it would take time to get used to this, but with him being so understanding made it easier. 

“I love you too.” He turned his gaze back to the road, but left his hand on her leg. 

Felicity knew he was right. She would be fine and she would eventually be able to relax without feeling weird about not doing anything. It was almost a guilty feeling really. They were on the road, traveling the United States, and had left all of their responsibilities behind them while their friends were back home. She had no idea what they were doing. She didn’t know if they were still fighting or if they were attempting to have some semblance of a normal life. 

She shook her thoughts away because dwelling on it was not going to help her. She reached over with her free hand and tried the radio again. As soon as she hit the button the car filled with the sound of classic rock. “Thank god.” She gripped onto Oliver’s hand again and smiled. 

The fields along the Nebraska interstate was not interesting, the weather was hot and humid, but she wouldn’t trade this for anything. They were going to reach the capitol city in about an hour and probably find some cheap motel to spend the night in. She did feel guilty for having fun and being able to be carefree, but at the same time she knew that she and Oliver deserved this. They deserved to be together and to be able to explore each other and everything else around them. After everything they had been through in the past year they deserved more, but she would settle for this. It wasn’t even settling, really. How could anyone seriously call spending endless hours with the love of her life, man of her dreams, settling? 

Felicity’s thoughts continued to wander. She didn’t know what they were going to do tomorrow. They had been living day by day hardly planning what was going to come next. She suspected their day would consist of exploring Lincoln and driving to Omaha. Or maybe they would continue their journey onto Des Moines or Kansas City. There were endless possibilities to what they could do next and she loved it. 


End file.
